


Dirty talk

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: M/M, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 16:21:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3816958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys talk dirty. Plot? What's plot?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty talk

”Talk dirty to me Chris..”  
“Why not? Hours till lights out, might as well get you going..”  
“Yeah. Get me going real nice, baby.”  
“Okay..gonna lick you all over, real slow..”  
“We never can go slow..”  
“You’re breaking my concentration here, Beech. Shut up, I don’t want to hear a word unless it’s dirty.”  
“Motherfucker.”  
“That’s the spirit, baby. Gonna lick you from your pretty head to your delicious toes. Gonna lick your cock so good. See you writhing for me like you do when you want me to fuck you real bad.”  
“Yeah..”  
“Then I’m gonna turn you over and lick your sweet, tight ass real nice and deep, stick my tongue real deep and work you open..”  
“Keep going..”  
“You’re allowed to touch yourself..”  
“Like I need your permission, you asshole..”  
“You’re my bitch and you love it.”  
“A bitch for your cock maybe.”  
“Yeah. Now where was I..oh yeah I’ll line up and stick my cock in real deep..”  
“Yeess..”  
“Then I’ll start to thrust and you’ll moan like you always do, and you’re so tight, that fucking kills me..”  
“Yes..so close..”  
“Me too.. Anyway I’ll fuck you nice and slow, and you’re staring to lose it..making noises so the fucking hacks hear..but they won’t disturb cause I paid em off..”  
“Good, God..”  
“Yes. Then I’ll come deep inside you, fill you up with my come,and you’ll spray me with yours, and I’ll lick you clean..”  
“Keller..”  
“Yes?”  
“Fuck, I’m gonna come..”  
“Go on..”  
“Yeah. Oh, yeah..”  
“You like it when I talk dirty..”  
“Hell yeah..can’t wait till lights out..”  
“I know..”


End file.
